Bad Romance
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Como nos contos de Lady Gaga, Ela estava envolvida em um mau romance e alguma coisa poderia sair errado. como dizem os ditados: A corda arrebenta para o lado mais fraco.Alguém poderia sair ferido ou até mesmo morto.
1. Trailer

_

**BAD ROMANCE** - _Lady Gaga._

**Inuyasha** - _Rumiko Takahashi._

_

**Ela estava grávida dele.**

_- Kagome eu estou desesperada!_

_- Calma, Rin. Eu vou te ajudar._

**È ele achava:**

-_ Este filho não é meu! – Ele afirmava com toda a sua arrogância._

_Os olhos banhados de lagrimas, ela jogou em cima dele o broche que havia ganhado de sua mãe._

**As coisas se complicavam a cada segundo**.

_- Quando tempo nós restam? – o suor escorria pela testa, ele tinha que saber qual era a combinação, que na hora lhe fugira da cabeça._

_- Anda sesshoumaru, o Tempo ta acabando._

_- Game Over – Ele sussurrou próprio sussurrou. _

_- NÂOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Um estrondo foi se ouvido e Sesshoumaru estava escondido e rindo de tudo o que acabava de se passar. Ele havia **matado** o irmão e o amigo e ainda continuava com uma expressão sorridente na cara._

**Ele estava louco ou Apenas era um truque?**

_- Você está cercado Sesshoumaru, liberte sua esposa. – A faca continuava em sua barriga e a qualquer movimento dela ele a rasgava no meio._

_A policia entrou e a única coisa que se escutavam de lá de fora foi um tiro e um grito_.

**Alguém havia _morrido_. Ou alguém sairia da casa_ ferido_...**

**Em breve: ( _Continuação._) **


	2. Chapter I A morte de uma menina

**Capitulo I – A morte de Uma menina.**

Noite de formatura onde de tudo rolava. De tudo mesmo. É a festa de comemoração rolava na mansão dos Taisho. As pessoas que chegavam traziam barris de cerveja e alguns petiscos para comerem. A aglomeração era nos jardins da casa, e nos fundos, era onde rolava a 'sacanagem'.

- Sesshoumaru tem certeza que ninguém vai nos ver? – A menina envergonhada tampava cada parte do corpo que era descoberta por ele.

- Não pequena. Ninguém vem aqui! – Ele a beijou docemente colocando suas mãos na nunca dela e descendo aos poucos.

- Sesshoumaru... – A pequena menina sussurrava o seu nome, suplicava, a cada mordia que ele dava em seu pescoço. – Sesshoumaru... – Ela calou-se ao escutar um grito apavorado. Ela se agarrou a Sesshoumaru.

- Droga! – Ele resmungou. – Não deve ser nada. – Ele tentava acalma - lá mais aos poucos ele pode escutar uma movimentação. – Fica aqui que eu já volto. – Sesshoumaru depositou um suave beijo em sua testa e seguiu pelo corredor que ligava até o jardim principal.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Antes de lhe contarem, a sirene foi se ouvida e todos começaram a correr causando um tumulto. – Inuyasha? Merda! – Ele pestanejava vendo o corpo da jovem menina caída no chão.

- È a policia, o que está havendo aqui? – O Policial assustado sacou a arma e apontou para Sesshoumaru. – Não se mova. – Sesshoumaru não se moveu. O policial examinou o corpo da menina e chamou a ambulância pelo radio.

- Você está encrencando, meu jovem. – Sesshoumaru em nenhum momento perdeu a calma, pelo contrario, ele encostou seu corpo na Toyota Hilux, e encarou o homem a sua frente.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Não se mova! – O policial gritou e ela assustada gritou junto. Sesshoumaru foi ao seu encontro e a abraçou cobrindo seu rosto. – Não se movam os dois.

- Ela não tem nada haver com isso. Libere-a.

- Não! – De longe já poderia escutar as sirenes. Havia mais viaturas e uma ambulância. O guarda algemou Sesshoumaru e o colocou dentro do carro enquanto Rin gritava nos braços do policial que a segurava com força.

- Rin? – Inuyasha gritou a avistar a amiga. Kagome que estava com Inuyasha dentro da casa estava vendo Inuyasha sendo algemado e carregado para dentro da viatura. As duas gritavam e berravam ao mesmo tempo. O policial que as seguravam as colocou na viatura e partiu para uma outra delegacia.

- Quem chegou primeiro? – Perguntou um cara de óculos escuros com as siglas FBI na camisa.

- Eu. Qual é o problema? Aqui é uma investigação legal do nosso estado. Nada haver com vocês! – o policial estava nervoso com o abuso de autoridade dos outros policiais.

- Calma! – Disse um, com um sorriso. – A família Taisho tem uma proteção... Digamos especial do FBI. – Ele tirou o documento de dentro do bolso e deu na mão do policial local. – Pode ler! Está tudo explicado ai. – O policial já irritado pegou o documento e rasgou todo.

- Vamos! – Ele gritou para os seus homens. – Aqui... É uma área que infelizmente, não podemos lutar.

- A propósito. Libere os irmãos Taisho.

- Não! – Gritou o guarda em plenos pulmões. – Eles são acusados de assassinato. Temos uma menina morta neste local.

- È verdade? – O agente perguntou sarcástico. – Todo o que vocês virão aqui, esqueçam. É caso do FBI agora.

- O que diremos para a mãe da menina?

- Não digam nada, Nós. No caso O FBI, tem total poder para prender todos os seus homens, caso, não obedeçam a minha ordem! – o policial irritado saiu do local chutando tudo que via pela frente.

- Não esqueça de soltar os irmãos Taisho.

_* *_

- Malditos – Sussurrou o policial.

- Chefe? Vamos entregar esse caso para o FBI?

- Nem passando por cima do meu cadáver! – Completou o policial entrando na viatura.

Os agentes que ainda continuavam na propriedade, examinavam cuidadosamente o local do acidente, é tentavam descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido.

- Constatei sangue no telhado, quem á empurrou estava lá em cima junto com ela.

- Não vamos descartar a hipótese de um acidente. – O primeiro agente se abaixou e com uma caneta tirava uma parte do cabelo que estava em seu rosto.

- Recolha as imagens das câmeras, elas podem esclarecer muitas coisas. – A investigação foi interrompida pelo celular que tacava.

- Sim.

- _Porque meus filhos não se encontram em casa?_

- Senhor,creio que a essa....

- _Eu mando no FBI para manter meus filhos a salvo, eu quero eles em casa agora! _

- Sim senhor. Faremos.

Na delegacia o policial, chegou tão irritado que descontava toda a sua raiva nos outros policiais presentes naquele recinto. Ele só se acalmou com a entrada do xerife.

- Não podemos deixa que eles fiquem com aquele caso!

- Já contatei a homicídios, e também liguei para o FBI. – O xerife se encostou-se à cadeira tirando o chapéu da cabeça. – As noticias são as mesmas, realmente eles: À família Taisho tem a proteção do FBI. Solte os nossos convidados de honra, policial.

- Eu não me conformo com essas coisas! – Disse um deles indignados.

- Alguma coisa nessa historia não me cheira bem.

- Devemos investigar chefe?!

- Devemos! Mais não podemos.

- Merda!

- Segure essa boca!

- Desculpe xerife. Mais eu imagino como se fosse minha filha naquele lugar! – Todos respiraram profundamente, e sentirão a dor que o policial Robin estava sentindo. Afinal, ele havia perdido uma filha.

- Do à permissão para você e mais alguém fazerem uma pequena investigação sobre a família taisho. – Todos os presentes na sala ficaram felizes com a noticia. – Aquela família esconde muitos segredos.

__

- Feh! Quanto tempo Sesshoumaru você acha que ficaremos aqui? – Inuyasha socou as barras do portão as quebrando facilmente. – idiotas. Se quiséssemos já estávamos longe! – Sesshoumaru continuava sentado na pedra fria de concreto, pensativo. Não havia dito nenhuma palavra até agora.

- De acordo com a Lei, até amanhã!

- Lei? – Perguntou inuyasha com um sorriso. – Existe isso?

Inuyasha calou-se ao escutar passos vindos do corredor. Um homem alto de olhos escuros parou na frente deles e sorriu debochadamente, ele estava com uma chave na mão. Ele encostou-se à parede, tirou o chapéu os colocou nos joelhos que estavam dobrados. Pegou um cigarro do bolso e o acendeu. O Homem inalou a fumaça e soltou pelo nariz, olhando fixamente para Sesshoumaru.

- Todos nós aqui sabemos quem é o culpado! – O homem levantou apagando o cigarro é prosseguiu. – Mais gente como vocês – Disse ele apontando para eles. – Se safam com a grana que o papai tem! – Inuyasha soltou um rosnado. – Não tenho medo de bebês.

- Os Bebês aqui pode acertar o seu traseiro com o pé nas costas. – Inuyasha socou novamente a grade quase a arrancando do local. O Homem não se assustou, pois ele sabia com quem estava brincando, mais daquele fogo ele estava pronto para se queimar.

- Não tenho medo de vocês! – Inuyasha já estava ficando nervoso, quando ele sentiu a mão de Sesshoumaru no seu braço o segurando.

- Acho que o seu trabalho é abrir a nossa cela. È não abrir a boca! – Homem ajeitou as roupas e abriu a cela. Inuyasha saiu sendo carregado por Sesshoumaru que passaram por uma sala onde o seu advogado é um agente do FBI os aguardavam.

- Aleluia! – Inuyasha saudava o Agente e ao advogado.

- Acho que podemos ir. Xerife? Obrigada pela sua atenção!

- Mais é a Kagome e a Rin?

- Onde está a Rin?

- Há essa hora elas já devem estar em casa. Vamos senhores?

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru deixaram a delegacia sendo escoltados por uma viatura da policial e o carro dos agentes do FBI. Seguiram para uma outra mansão onde o pai deles os aguardava.

- Vocês comentaram algo com os policiais? – perguntou o advogado.

- Não falamos nada. Afinal não sabemos de nada.

- De nada mesmo?

- O que você está insinuando? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não estou insinuando nada. Mais como advogado, eu devo saber o que realmente aconteceu. – os dois se entreolharam e nada responderão.

__

- Chefe, Olha o que eu achei? – O policial mostrava ao xerife uma fita. – Acho que esqueçemos de devolver ao FBI.

- Ótimo. Essa fita pode nos dar informações valiosas!

**Agradeçendo aos Comentarios: **

_**Son Vanessa, Inoue Taisho, Thais,Lyka-chan,Hquinzel.**_

**_No primeiro capitulo, como me chamaram a atenção para os erros, eu tinha reparado neles, só que quando eu fui corrigi-los deu um erro no word xD . Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que gostem desse primeiro capitulo. _**

**_Obrigada a Todos ;)_**


End file.
